


Picture perfect

by will_p



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Child Neglect, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mother-Son Relationship, Pancakes, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Tutte quelle famiglie sembrano sempre così felici di fare colazione insieme. Nei cartelloni che svettano sopra la città, nelle pubblicità nel giornale di pa- di Hargreeves, nelle scene in televisione.La loro colazione non è mai così, anche quando ci sono i pancake.





	Picture perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _"Tutte le famiglie felici si somigliano." (_ Anna Karenina _, Lev Tolstoj)_ della terza settimana del [COWT #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week3/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamGaelin ftw!)
> 
> NON POTEVO non usare quel prompt per gli Hargreeves.

Ci sono sempre dei pancake, a colazione.  
  
Diego non è sicuro del motivo, ma l’immagine è chiara: succo d’arancia, caffè, bacon, uova, pancake. Nei cartelloni che svettano sopra la città, nelle pubblicità nel giornale di pa- di Hargreeves, nelle scene che si vedono in televisione.  
  
Non che abbiano una televisione in casa. Certe cose sono Deleterie e Proibite, persino per il loro mezzo pomeriggio di svago tra le quindici e le diciotto, ma non sono _completamente_ fuori dal mondo.  
  
Diego ne aveva guardata un po’, durante una missione, mentre aspettava il segnale per entrare in azione. Ne era rimasta accesa una nello stanzino delle guardie del museo, e anche se c’era arrivato qualche schizzo di sangue, si vedeva ancora abbastanza bene.  
  
Era rimasto quasi deluso, visto che sullo schermo non era successo proprio niente di Proibito - o di Deleterio, anche se non sa cosa significa - ma a un certo punto del programma una famiglia si era seduta a fare colazione, e anche lì c’erano dei pancake.  
  
È un dettaglio stupido su cui fissarsi, forse, ma gli dà da pensare.  
  
Tutte quelle famiglie sembrano sempre così felici di fare colazione insieme. Scherzano, si salutano, si passano i piatti con un sorriso. Le mamme sono sempre perfette e i papà leggono sempre il giornale e i bambini hanno sempre sorrisi così grandi, come se non ci fosse niente di brutto ad attenderli nel nuovo giorno.  
  
La loro colazione non è mai così, anche quando ci sono i pancake.  
  
Nessuno scherza o ride, perché non si può parlare. Klaus porta ancora i segni dell’ultima volta che ci ha provato, e Diego non ci tiene a imitarlo.  
  
Nessuno sorride, se non Allison e Luther, ogni tanto, di nascosto, quando pensano di non essere visti.  
  
Eppure sono insieme, e Hargreeves legge il giornale, e la mamma sembra uscita da una di quelle pubblicità sbiadite… ma non sono felici.  
  
(Una parte di lui, sempre più forte, bisbiglia che forse non sono nemmeno una famiglia.)  
  
Forse è perché non ci sono i pancake.  
  
Klaus ride quando lo dice, ma Klaus è sempre nascosto da qualche parte a fumarsi qualcosa e ridere delle cose più strane, perciò non conta. Quello che fa più male è Cinque che alza gli occhi al cielo, Luther che lancia un’occhiata rapidissima ad Allison, gli sguardi di compassione come se fosse _stupido_.  
  
“Io preferirei gli waffle,” mormora Ben, scrollando le spalle quando Cinque lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato, e Diego si sente vendicato, anche se i pancake sono chiaramente meglio degli waffle.  
  
Lo dice anche alla mamma, una sera, seduto ai suoi piedi a fingere di studiare, mentre lei ricama in poltrona. Riesce a guardarla solo con la coda dell’occhio e le parole gli si incollano al palato un paio di volte, ma la mamma aspetta paziente, non cerca di mettergli fretta o di parlare per lui, e quando ha finito abbassa il ricamo per dargli tutta la sua attenzione.  
  
“Vuoi mangiare qualcosa, tesoro?”  
  
“No è - non adesso, per colazione, ma è una…” Prendi fiato, visualizza la parola. “Un’idea stupida.”  
  
La mamma gli accarezza la testa. “Non dirlo mai, Diego, nessuna delle tue idee è stupida.”  
  
La mattina dopo, a colazione, c’è una pila di pancake al centro del tavolo.  
  
Klaus tossisce per nascondere una risatina, Ben bofonchia qualcosa sugli waffle, la mamma sorride brillante alle spalle di Hargreeves e per un attimo, mentre si siede, Diego si sente leggero. Come se le cose fossero un po’ più giuste. Come se fosse un po’ più felice.  
  
  
  
Hargreeves fa buttare tutti i pancake.  
  
“ _Non c’è posto per il cibo spazzatura a questa tavola._ ”


End file.
